Anexo:5ª temporada de Un show más
México |origen = Estados Unidos |año = |año_emision = 2013-2014 (E.U.) 2014-2016 (Latinoamérica)|episodios = 40 |predecesor = Cuarta temporada |sucesor = Sexta temporada}} La quinta temporada de Un show más se estrenó en Estados Unidos el 2 de septiembre de 2013. Tiene continuación con el último episodio de la temporada anterior. Es la primera en doblarse en SDI Media de México. Producción El doblaje de esta temporada se pasó al estudio mexicano SDI Media, lo cual provocó cambios en el elenco: *Por razones desconocidas, Juan Antonio Edwards fue reemplazado por Daniel del Roble en el papel de Benson. No se pudo llamar a David Bueno debido que en ese entonces residía en Nueva York. (Fuente) * En la presentación, David Bueno fue reemplazado por Moisés Iván Mora. *Debido a que los hermanos Urbán trabajan exclusivamente para Sensaciones Sónicas: **El personaje de Eileen, anteriormente doblado por Marina Urbán, fue retomado por Isabel Martiñón. **Gerardo Suárez fue reemplazado por Moisés Iván Mora en los insertos. *Pedro D'Aguillón Jr. no retoma a su personaje Roger, siendo reemplazado por Herman López. **Asimismo, D'Aguillón Jr. no repite su personaje de Frank Smith, siendo reemplazado por Raúl Anaya. *Arturo Castañeda fue sustituido por Guillermo Rojas en el papel de Techmo. *Dulce Guerrero no retoma en el papel de Margarita, a pesar de volver al doblaje de la serie realizando voces adicionales, como por ejemplo a una mujer en el segundo episodio de esta temporada. El papel se lo conservó Circe Luna. *Gustavo Melgarejo deja de interpretar al Dios del Basketball, siendo cedido a Esteban Desco. *Óscar Flores fue sustituido por Martín Soto en el papel de Papá Músculo. *Carlos Hernández deja de doblar a Gary y es cedido a Gerardo Vásquez y, por un tiempo, vuelve a ser cedido a José Antonio Macías. *Javier Otero deja de interpretar a Reginald (cedido originalmente a José Luis Miranda, posteriormente a Óscar Gómez y luego a Idzi Dutkiewickz) y a la Muerte (cedido a Sebastián Llapur). *Carlos Hugo Hidalgo continuó doblando a Papaleta. Sin embargo, perdió a su personaje Fantasmón el cuál fue cedido a Dafnis Fernández, más adelante es cedido a Jorge Badillo. *Juan Carlos Tinoco deja de doblar a Klorgbane y es reemplazado por Raúl Anaya. *Juan Antonio Edwards deja de interpretar al Dr. Henry y es sustituido por Eduardo Tejedo. *Sergio Morel deja de interpretar a Gene, siendo sustituido por Martín Soto. *Actores que previamente realizaron papeles ligeros en el programa vuelven e interpretan a personajes secundarios: **Alejandro Urbán fue reemplazado por Eduardo Ramírez en el papel de Fantasmano/Fantasmín. Se desconoce porqué Alan Bravo no fue llamado. Eduardo previamente interpretó al Conserje en "La galleta de la suerte". **Por razones desconocidas, Héctor Moreno no retoma a su personaje Don, siendo cedido a José Gilberto Vilchis. José previamente interpretó al Astronauta Jones en "Emparedado de queso a la parilla". **Carlos Hugo Hidalgo también perdió al personaje del Señor Maellard el cuál fue cedido a Roberto Mendiola, Roberto previamente interpretó a Percy en "Cuentos de Terror del Parque". **Por razones desconocidas, Luis Leonardo Suárez fue reemplazado por Humberto Solórzano en el papel de Thomas, el hijo de la Muerte. Humberto previamente interpretó al Bromista Maestro en "Bromistas". **Por razones desconocidas, Alejandro Villeli deja de doblar a Garrett Bobby Ferguson, siendo sustituido por Héctor Moreno. Héctor previamente interpretó voces adicionales en el programa al igual que lo hace actualmente. **Igor Cruz fue sustituido por Manuel Campuzano en el papel de Quips, Manuel previamente interpretó al Unicornio 2 (Alex) en "Los unicornios deben irse". Reparto Personajes episódicos Episodio #117: Lavandería del infortunio (Laundry Woes) Trivia *Es el primer episodio doblado en SDI Media de México. *Desde este episodio, los títutlos e insertos son leídos por Moisés Iván Mora. Episodio #118: Hombre de Plata (Silver Dude) Trivia *Este es el primer episodio donde Daniel del Roble dobla a Benson. *Dulce Guerrero, quién había doblado previamente a Margarita desde el principio de la serie hasta el episodio de la segunda temporada Hazme Un Favor, regresa en este episodio para doblar a una chica. Episodio #119: El auto de Benson '(''Benson's Car) Trivia *En este episodio, Pedro D'Aguillón Jr. no repitió su personaje de Roger el mecánico, como hizo en el episodio "'''Almorzar en la Limusina" de la 4a temporada, en su lugar fue doblado por Herman López. *Rigby dijo que el lugar donde compraron el parabrisas parecia el Borde de Xochiaca, un lugar en México conocido por ser un basurero. Episoido #120: Burrito Multicarne (Every Meat Burritos) Trivia *Este es el primer episodio en donde Eduardo Ramírez interpreta a Fanstasmano.. *Carlos Hugo Hidalgo deja de interpretar a Fanstasmón por razones desconocidas, siendo reemplazado por José Ángel Torres (sólo en este episodio) y Dafnis Fernández (en el episodio La Postal). Episodio #121: Amiga Pared (Wall Buddy) Episodio #122: Skips viaja en el tiempo (A Skips in Time) Trivia *En este episodio, por razones desconocidas Arturo Castañeda no repitió su papel como "Techmo", siendo reemplazado por Guillermo Rojas. Episodio #124: Cuentos de Terror del Parque 3 (Terror Tales of the Park III) Trivia *A diferencia de los dos primeros Cuentos de Terror del Parque, en este no se cortó el titulo del especial, sino que fue promocionado bajo el nombre del especial. Episodio #125: Pantesas (Tants) Trivia *Desde este episodio, Isabel Martiñón vuelve a doblar a Eileen. Episodio #126: Tiro con Rebote (Bank Shot) Trivia *En este episodio, Héctor Moreno y Gustavo Melgarejo no retoman a sus respectivos personajes Don y el Dios del Basketball, siendo sustituidos por José Gilberto Vilchis y Esteban Desco. Episodio #127: La Torre de Poder (Power Tower) Trivia *En este episodio, Óscar Flores por razones desconocidas, no repitió su papel como "Papá Musculoso", como lo hizo en el capitulo "Salón trailero de la fama", siendo reemplazado por Martín Soto. *Es uno de los episodios más censurados de la serie, por la exhibición de los poses de Musculoso debido a sus pectorales y de que éste se pone unos calzoncillos. Episodio #128: El Especial del Dia de Accion de Gracias '(''The Thanksgiving Special) Trivia *Armando Réndiz deja de doblar su papel del padre de Benson, siendo reemplazado por Mauricio Pérez. *Este episodio fue estrenado sin previo aviso el lunes 14 y martes 15 de marzo de 2016 como parte de Mes de Risa, dividida en dos partes. **A partir del 1 de octubre de ese año es transmitido por Netflix completa. *Pedro D'Aguillón Jr. no repite su personaje de Frank Smith, siendo reemplazado por Raúl Anaya. Episodio #129: '''El corazón de un doble (The Heart of a Stuntman) Episodio #130: El beso de Año Nuevo ' (''New Year's Kiss) Trivia *Al final de este episodio, Mordecai le dice a CJ por su abreviación original en inglés "Cee Jay" en vez de "Ce Jota", que es la abreviación de Latinoamérica. Eso ocurre porque SDI Media dobló el episodio a comienzos de 2014 cuando aún recién se estaba "acomodando" con los nombres. Episodio #131: '''Esquiva Esto (Dodge This) Trivia *Carlos Hernández y Javier Otero no retoman a sus respectivos personajes Gary y Reginald, siendo sustituidos por Gerardo Vásquez y José Luis Miranda, respectivamente. Por otra parte, se desconocen al actor de voz del Grano de Café a raíz del cambio de estudio. *Se omite una parte donde Grano de Café tira café desde sus pechos, al igual que el episodio de la primera temporada "Boletos con Cafeína". *En este episodio, cuando Mordecai y CJ van al Consejo Intergaláctico de Quemados aparece un flashback del episodio anterior, donde CJ dice a Mordecai antes de besarse: "Aun podemos mejorar la situación", pero en este episodio dice: "Aun podemos mejorar esto". Esto se debió a un error del doblaje. Episodio #132: Baño portátil (Portable Toilet) Episodio #133: La Postal ' (''The Postcard) Episodio #134: '''Rigby en el cielo con un burrito (Rigby in the Sky with Burrito) Episodio #135: Viaje al Fondo del Pozo de los Autos (Journey to the Bottom of the Crash Pit) Episodio #136: Ganando Tiempo (Saving Time) Episodio #137: La Guitarra del Rock ' (''Guitar of Rock) Trivia *Desde este episodio, Javier Otero y Carlos Hugo Hidalgo no retoman a sus respectivos personajes "Muerte" y "Sr. Maellard", siendo reemplazados por Sebastián Llapur y Roberto Mendiola, respectivamente. *Sebastián Llapur utiliza un tono argentino y neutro al interpretar a Muerte, ademas de utilizar varios modismos y cabe destacar que es el mismo tono de voz que utilizaba para doblar a Eduardo en Mansión Foster para amigos imaginarios, sólo que sin el acento gringo. *En el episodio, Mordecai utiliza el modismo "aun, tu, tri" y Rigby utliliza el modismo "¡Queremos Rock!", ambos modismos son utilizados por el cantante y guitarrista mexicano Alex Lora. Episodio #138: 'La Historia de Skips ' (Skips' Story) Trivia *Juan Carlos Tinoco deja de doblar su personaje Klorgbane, siendo reemplazado por Raúl Anaya. *Por razones desconocidas, Gerardo Vásquez y José Luis Miranda dejan de interpretar a sus respectivos personajes Gary y Reginaldson sustituidos por José Antonio Macías y Óscar Gómez, respectivamente. *Gary utiliza el modismo "Por acullá", mientras que Skips utiliza el modismo "Mi Reina". *Moisés Iván Mora lee el titulo del episodio como "La Historia de Skip". Episodio #139: 'El Regreso de Mordecai y los Rigbys ' (Return of Mordecai and the Rigbys) Episodio #140: 'Mal Retrato ' (Bad Portrait) Episodio #141: '''Video Musical (Video 101) Trivia *Un loop de Eileen es doblado por Elsa Covián en lugar de Isabel Martiñón. Episodio #142: Me Gustas Tú (I Like You Hí) Trivia *Se desconoce quiénes interpretaron los Guardianes de Mensajes a pesar de que ya dejaron de doblar por el cambio de estudio. Episodio #143: Hora de Juego (Play Date) Trivia *En este episodio, Luis Leonardo Suárez por razones desconocidas, no repitió su personaje de Thomas (hijo de la Muerte), como lo hizo en el episodio "Muerte a las Ocho" de la 3a temporada, en su lugar fue reemplazado por Humberto Solórzano. Episodio #144: Experto o Mentiroso (Expert or Liar) Trivia *Por razones desconocidas, Alejandro Villeli (cedido de Alejandro Urbán) no repitió el papel de Garrett Bobby Ferguson, siendo sustituido por Héctor Moreno. Episodio #145: Atrapa la Ola (Catching the Wave) Trivia *Juan Antonio Edwards es reemplazado por Eduardo Tejedo en la voz del Dr. Henry. Episodio #146: Reloj de oro (Gold Watch) Episodio #147: Pintar (Paint Job) Episodio #148: Toma el Pastel (Take the Cake) Episodio #149: Skips Vuelve Al Juego (Skips in the Saddle) Trivia *Una de las profesiones que Mordecai y Rigby querian ponerle al perfil de Skips era Actor de doblaje. Episodio #150: Thomas se Defiende (Thomas Fights Back) Trivia *Sergio Morel deja de doblar a Gene, siendo sustituido por Martín Soto. Así mismo, Soto usaba una voz aguda de este personaje en el episodio. Episodio #151: ¡Despedida de Soltero! ¡¡Zingo!! (Bachelor Party! Zingo!!) Trivia *En este episodio, Igor Cruz no repite el papel de Quips, fue reemplazado por Manuel Campuzano. Episodio #152: Problema con la Tienda (Tent Trouble) Episodio #153: Una Cita Real (Real Date) Categoría:Anexos Categoría:Series Animadas Categoría:Doblaje mexicano Categoría:Temporadas de series de Cartoon Network Categoría:Temporadas de series de televisión Categoría:Series animadas de 2010s Categoría:Doblajes de 2010s Categoría:Películas y series disponibles en Netflix Categoría:Series de Cartoon Network Studios